A Tear In Our Story
by Vamp0510
Summary: This time I am fully committed to this story and I will give it my 100%. I am making this as new and different as I can. Way after Cassidy and way more fun maybe... Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year and 90 days and the only feeling is pain. This room is my prison and I have no way of getting out. From what I have gathered Latnok is not involved in my current situation. Day in and day out, they have been experimenting on my capabilities and how far they can take me.

Right now I am nothing more than a lab rat for these people…

I only interact with one person "Natalia" she is my only point of comfort. She has the role of being my caretaker and friend however real it is. This day like every other she comes in draws blood and leaves. I am always grateful when I see her, for some reason seeing her lift my spirits, it's like there is a connection I am unable to explain. I have asked her many times when it's going to be the day I can leave, not much of an answer she can give me. But she can at least show's me the Trager's are safe.

Another day more torture it's insane the amount of inhumanity that goes on without a blink of an eye. Again I am pushed to my limits till blood flows from my nose, ears and to the point of unconsciousness. Pushing my mind and body to no end for the sole purpose of research, I have the slightest idea on the reason why, but I intend to find out.

"Please let me assist you with the pain, please take this" she hands him 5 pills all different size and colors. "I promise you this is almost over" Natalia spoke softly and carefully. "When is this going to be over really over" Kyle cried out in anger while looking into the green eyes of Natalia. "One day you will leave this place and never look back to the pain and suffering you have endured" she kissed my lips like many times before; it's not electricity it's heat like standing to close to the oven… "Desire"

(Jessie)

A year and a half now and the Trager household it's still very depressing. Not even after a year and a half do things really change or does the human heart heals. Most have tried to move on as much as possible, giving up on the hope of once again being reunited. It seems without him all the care and love is gone. Even do it has been so long it's hard to move on. Having a powerful mind can be a curse when all I can think about is the dreams of what could have been if he wasn't gone.

It's been a year and a half since he spoken of his love for me, since I felt his arms around my waist, his kisses on my neck. I miss him and have no way of holding him there is nothing I can do but cry on my own.

(Kyle)

I was made to be a prophet to lead the world as a sort of messiah. A person the world can look up to and seek for guidance. Trust me they gave up on that. I explain who and what I was to Natalia it seems that in all this time we never gotten this far in conversation. It's hard engaging in something meaningful when I am being watched 24/7. To counter that in the time here I found ways to project images to Natalia sort of like an illusion of what I have lived. I only show her my family and fun things I have engaged in. The only things I keep from her are Jessi and Amanda for some odd reason I feel horrible when I do even if it's a glimpse. What is it about this woman that can tear my heart piece by piece.

(Jessi)

After a time of being without Kyle, Latnok took a huge interest in me; they have given up on disapproving of my creation. After the incident with Kyle they choose to offer me a new life as a member of the board. It was hard to take at first but they have given me access to anything and everything. After careful research and many meetings it was a good choice to take the job. I know if I see Kyle he will disapprove of my doing but… I have wanted approval since I've woken up.

I woken up and everything is dark, my head is a mess, I'm dizzy and completely disoriented. Everything is dark with the exception of a few signs on the doors. As I try to get my mind settled and my eyes focused, I notice the door to my room is open. I try and completely open my ears to any noise little or loud. Nothing! Not one heartbeat or even one piece of equipment running, I struggled to stand but pushed to my feet. As I walked outside of my room I notice on the wall a message left for me "XY thank you for your cooperation you are free to go please have this as our thanks" as I read this words I dropped to my knees and I felt a rush of emotions a wave of relief came over me and tears began fallen from my eyes.

Exiting this building I felt anger and sadness. It's terrifying thinking about how much things must have changed. I hope they haven't forgotten about me. At least they left me some money and a plane ticket back to Washington. In all honesty should I go?

(Jessi)

Since I started working with Latnok I have developed my abilities so much further than I ever thought possible. Without anyone holding me back the sky is the limit. I have never felt so powerful. Being a board member has made tons possible I am no longer a high school student. Attending college, I am no longer the strange and awkward teenager. Now everyone seeks me out for advice and also invite me to go out. Even with sadness in my heart I have to move on.

Every day I try my hardest to stay at school and work longer than anyone. The less time I spend at the Trager's and the busier I am the less I think of him. I should think about living by myself money is not a problem and i really doubt anyone is going to oppose my decision. Yes! This is the right choice. I need to learn to move on.

(Kyle)

I'm standing at the airport in Chicago with a pay phone in my ear, each time i type one number the next one gets harder. Why am I hesitating? Thinking deep down there is one thing I need to do

I did what I needed to do I got in contact with Natalia, she told me to wait for her at the airport for her. On the phone she sounded very surprised like she didn't know I was out. As I waiter for her arrival a thousand things went through my head the one that was louder than the other was a voice screaming in my head what are you doing? It's been so long since I been home that a part of me does not want to go back. I miss the Trager's and I Miss Jessi but it's been so long i need to explore what this freedom is and what Natalia means.

I'm still waiting and it seems like it's taking a very long time. I know she live closed by. After another 20 minutes I hear my name being called. I see her getting out of her car her red hair, beautiful skin and a little make up. She looks breathtakingly beautiful. "I'm sorry it took so long but you have never seen me out of work and I wanted to look beautiful for you" she is so honest and carries herself so well. I am completely drawn by her, her scent of perfume so intoxicating I can't stop myself. I embrace her in my arm and kiss her not thinking of anything else but the two of us in this moment. I feel the heat again the more passion in the kiss the stronger the desire. We both broke free of the embrace feeling flustered. She looked at me with eyes full wanting. "I always thought that if you left I would never see you again" I told her that I couldn't leave without figuring out what this was. "Kyle I hope you truly find what you want and I promise you I will help with all I have… I am yours" she whispered

(Jessi)

Today I just finished moving into the apartment not the nicest but the most practical for me. The Treager's accepted my request with no problem. They told me I need to find my path and walk it with my head held high. Since Kyle left we have actually turned into a close family

Sitting in this apartment I feel accomplished and for once very comfortable. It's so different being alone by choice no one can actually tell me what to do. Lori has asked me why I don't try and find someone to spend time with. But I always tell her that I have so much I need to do and I need only myself to feel complete. I have always been so dependent on someone else, being in love. As of now I am a fully successful woman that needs only me. But maybe a little on the side wouldn't be too bad

(Kyle)

"Are you coming to bed" "yes Natalia I'll be there soon)


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is going to bother a lot of people but like I said I want this story to be a little more than just a ABC family story a little more darker but I promise he will be with Jessi in the end. **

(Kyle)

Lying next to her, the smell of perfume has me intoxicated, my body burns with an incredible heat that need to be attended to. "Let yourself go enjoy yourself" the spoken words from this goddess has me shaking, I have lost control. I gave her my body in pure passion, this night the word restrain was not in my vocabulary.

This morning I woke feeling sorrow in my heart as if a knife was tearing through my chest. Jessi is the voice I hear in my heart. Even in all this time I know I have betrayed her.

"Good morning gorgeous" Natalia speaks happily "hey I got breakfast done" **"good morning Natalia thank you" **its really weird waking up in a new environment. I'm expecting someone to come in and take my blood or make me use my abilities for their research or enjoyment. "**Natalia I need you to please tell me everything you know"**

After about 2 hours of explaining I have gathered they want to expand on the human mind for the purpose of military. They want to create a serum from my blood as well as my test results to expand the human mind, without the use of the gestation process. "**The only thing they want is to make more of me for a selfish purpose" **she looked into my eyes almost in tears "they just wanted to use you because of what you are"

(Jessi)

I finally found a meaning in life, my creation; I have devoted my time into the research of cancer and how to kill it in its tracks. So far my research has let me into completely curing lung cancer, a very incredible accomplishment considering this has never happened in our lifetime.

As I walked the halls during a lonely night i felt a sharp pain in my chest like a knife tearing through it. I fell to the ground in full pain during the episode I had visions of a woman unknown to me. "Who could this be and why is my chest hurting" it took me a moment to realize what the pain was… I am furious "I will kill him!" and with a shout all glass on this floor imploded and fire caught on all outlets.

(Kyle)

"**I need to leave! there is somewhere I need to be and I need to take care of this situation" **"Kyle if this is what you need to do please let me help I can go with you and help, I have enough money to get us where you need to be, the good thing about working for them is they paid a lot for me to keep quiet" it took us only a couple hours to take care of some affairs before embarking on our journey. "**We need to go to California my best friend and protector should be there" **as I told Natalia that he was my protector she gave me a doubtful look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please guys and gals if you are to review please give me an actual review with a little criticism as well as ideas. It motivates me to know what u think. **

(kyle)

"It's ridiculous how in this lifetime we praise the ugly in human behavior instead of the kindness and pureness of one's heart" we knew this world had ugly in it… but how much uglier can it become because of who I am?

Arriving in California is not as exciting as I always thought it was going to be, I haven't being able to enjoy some of the simpler things in life due to just being me and being created. Looking around and seeing happy people carelessly moving through the motions not knowing of what happens outside their little worlds. Not long ago I was just a child mentally like any other person I lived my life enjoying everything around me, taking every little thing to memory and enjoying every micro second of it. Now a days not much actually excited me, not much makes me feel alive. Having Natalia next to me even if she is or isn't my soul mate it heals me slowly and bring me close to enjoying some little things. The man I used to be is not the man I can be any more. I have to tell myself this every day.

After leaving the airport in our new rental car we head to a small hotel right by the navy base located in San Diego. "**I greatly thank you for being able to get that laptop for me and also I am truly sorry that you have to help me even if you wanted to, things will not be easy and I know we are going to find trouble" **i don't think Natalia actually knows what we are up against or what I am trying to do. "Kyle you don't have to apologize I joined you because I wanted to not because I am force to do so, also I get a reward everyday just by being with you" I feel bad because I know I will not be able to give her my heart, but the urges are too strong for me to deny. She is breathtakingly beautiful.

(Jessi)

I have my things packed and my leave is approved from work now I need to figure out where Kyle could be. Using Latnok's resources i have found traces of where he might be but not enough concrete evidence for me to chase him, so I only have one person in mind that might know just where he could be.

Arriving in California I reached out to the sister division of Latnok to provide me with my necessities such as a car, place to stay and plenty of computer power to help my search. I was told he was training in Coronado with the Navy Seals to expand his knowledge for becoming a better protector, I am positive he has an idea on where he Kyle is. Tomorrow I shall see him and once I find Kyle I will teach him about abandonment and true horror.

I still don't understand how he could abandon us and for what purpose, how could he leave all those he cared about and how could he leave me after confessing his love. We were supposed to be happy and be together at last. As I lay in bed drowning in my own tears I can't help but think of that first night we truly experienced electricity.

(Flashback)

(Jessi)

It has been 11 days and 3 hours since Kyle and Amanda broke up, how come he's not with me, I'm getting so tired of waiting for him to come to me I have tried so hard to get him to be with me but no matter what I do he still does nothing. We have stolen kisses from each other and blew a few light bulbs, I need more!

I have given him another 7 days and still nothing I am at the end of my rope I want Kyle I need him. I told myself that after the seventh day I will give up but not after one last try. All I have done in those seven days was research and plenty of it I needed to be sure of what to do and how to do it. After one million and thirty seven websites and a lot of unspeakable ones I have come to understand what I need to do.

I had Kyle take me out to the movies like he normally did I acted as casual and as normal as I could. Step one was done. Second step have Kyle race me to the abandoned cabin we once found Adam in. Step two is done. "**Jessi why are we here" **"I wanted to show you something very important that only you could understand" my body trembles with the thought of what I am about to do. "Can you please sit on the chair" I had the room lit with candles and I made sure to put on the best perfume I could find. "**Jessi you are making me very nervous can you tell me what is going on please**" "I promise you that I will can you please just sit and give me 5 minutes" Kyle of course did as he was told as I walked into the next room I felt my hand getting clamy and my body burning. Will he reject me or accept me?

I walked out of the room and all I saw was Kyle's jaw drop. "Kyle before you say anything please let me talk… I have been waiting for you time and time again and you have not made me feel what I know you want me to feel, I have been waiting patiently for you to take me, how long are you going to make me wait, how long till I know you are mine can you please just take me as I am" I am standing here with nothing more than a few little things covering me "PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING!" now I am screaming at him with tears running from my eyes. "**Jessi I am sorry that I have made you wait for so long, I am sorry that i didn't realize what i felt, I am sorry for not knowing what to do and when to do it, I have been beating myself up trying to figure out how to tell you something and for me it seems incredibly hard to do**" "Kyle if you are about to tell me you don't have feelings for me PLEASE DON'T JUST WALK OUT OF THAT DOOR AND WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!" my heart feels on the edge of breaking how can this fool not have feelings for me "**Jessi I love you**" without a blink of an eye Kyle grabbed me and hugged me strongly in his arms, he looked into my eyes and kissed me as strongly as I wanted him too and touched me without hesitation, I need him and I want him.

(End of Flashback)

Those are the last memories I have of him why did he leave me? I cried till I drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks guys for all of the reviews please keep it up this is what motivates me to continue doing this story, please keep reviewing and telling me what u think.

(Kyle)

"Kyle it's amazing seeing you, where have you been, how are you, how has everything been but how come you look so skinny and sick" It has been so long since I have seen Declan he looks so different now, he looks more built and rugged, I have been trapped for so long that I forgot how I look. I have lost so much weight, my hair is at my jaw line and I haven't shaved in a while, I guess I have changed in many ways… "Kyle I thought you left us to keep us safe but I kept training I haven't stopped, I figured you would be back but what happened"

It took us a few hours to explain all of the new events and the latest threat that can and will affect me. "**Declan how's Jessi and have you heard from her**" "DUDE! They all think you left by choice" "**how is that even possible I left notes and clues for them to find**" my mind feels scrambled and tears ruin my face. "Kyle, Jessi and the Tragger's have been suffering since you been gone Jessi left and became a member of the Latnok board" "**how can she be so stupid! She knows what they did to us especially Cassidy**" "Kyle you have no idea the suffering your family has been through especially Jessi since you left they have had to move on and make rash decision don't be mad at Jessi without first talking to her" "**I am so sorry**"

After all of this time Jessi works for Latnok how could she betray me after all we have been through. We both swore we would stay away…

"**Declan we need help, we have to figure out how to find this people and how to stop them, they have everything on me" **"Kyle can you tell me who she is" how can I explain to Declan who Natalia is. "**Declan, Natalia has been the one that has helped me through all of this, she is the one that kept my hopes up when everything felt so low, things right now are incredibly complicated… and I am terrified to see Jessi**" "Dude if there is one thing I know is woman, Jessi thinks you left on your own accord if she sees you with her she will kill you" "**Declan please don't tell her**" "Then you need to leave she will be here in about 30 minutes" I grabbed Natalia's hand and we left the coffee shop. Declan and I made arrangements to meet up later in the evening.

(Jessi)

I haven't seen Declan in so long I wonder how he is doing. As I parked by the coffee shop I felt a sting in my heart a feeling I haven't had in a long time, was Kyle nearby. I ignored the stinging in my chest and continued on to meet Declan.

"Jess my girl it has been so long you look amazing" as I walked toward Declan I have to admit he looks very good he does not look like the little boy he used to be, he looks more handsome and complete, I guess training has done him good. "**Declan is very nice to see you again you look well" **we got acquainted again as if we never ever left, it's nice seeing and old friend I have been gone for so long, I haven't seen anyone.

"**Declan have you seen Kyle**" "Im sorry Jessi I haven't heard from him yet I think he is still gone" I know he is lying to me I can feel it and I can hear his heart beat change "**You know where he is I need you to tell me where or you will force me to find out by myself**" "I seriously have no clue where he is what is it you want me to tell you" I stood up walked towards Declan and extended my hand so he could shake it "**well Declan it seems I don't need to be here anymore thank you for the help" **Declan grabbed my hand and in an instant I touched his mind with mine. I saw the images of Kyle and some other girl. "No problem Jessi I hope I can see you again soon" he has no idea I searched his mind and I know Kyle was here with that girl, I am furious how can he be with someone else, Kyle will pay for what he did.

(Kyle)

I can't believe I saw her she looks so beautiful my heart stings I haven't seen her in so long I wish I could talk to her, it's not the right time. "that's her isn't it, she is the one that owns your heart" "**I'm sorry Natalia**" "don't be Kyle I am just happy I can help you and share what I can with you, maybe someday you will feel the same for me" Natalia gave me a half smile but tears were forming in her eyes.

We got to the hotel and walked into our room when I felt something I haven't in a long time.

(Jessi)

As I walk to my hotel I feel something a connection I haven't felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys and girls thank you so much for all of the comments it motivates me so much to keep this going, It took me a little while to come up with this chapter I wanted to make it perfect and I wanted for it to be more of a shock for people and more exciting. I promise that everything will work out in the end also the reason why Kyle trust Natalia will become clear in the very near future. Thank you guys and girls please keep reviewing my work.**

(Kyle)

I'm finally taking the time to clean up, after the long needed shower I step up to the mirror to start shaving and as I hold the razor I start noticing how sickly I look. I'm paler than usual, much skinnier and have about a hundred new scars. I am in no shape or form ready to see her. How can I explain to her everything that has happened they all think I left because I wanted to or needed to and the worst part how can I explain Natalia.

I had to grow up so fast I have forgotten so many joys, Lori's music, Josh's humor and my family's love. How I yearn to see them again. One day the time will come when I can finally see them again but from what it seems not in the near future. I truly can't wait to live a life where I can help people I was supposed to be a prophet a some sort of messiah, never did I see myself as any more than just plain Kyle.

I'm lying in bed with Natalia's head on my chest. I can hear her breathing and I know she is fast asleep. But there is one thing that keeps bothering me, my heart is racing, I can't seem to calm down and I'm shaking, what is this uneasy feeling? I try to shut my mind the same way I used to shut down pain buts it's not possible nothing that I'm trying to do is working. As I lay there my chest is getting heavier, my breathing shortens and I'm starting to sweat.

I'm trying to control myself and all of the sudden I feel a surge of energy, every glass and window imploded sending glass everywhere. It took me some time to figure out what was going on, my ears are ringing and my eyes sting from the glass, "**Jessi stop what are you doing**" with a flick of her wrist Jessi sent an electricity surge to Natalia knocking her unconscious. "Kyle! You left only to do whatever you wanted, you left us behind and I promise, you will pay" I'm trying my hardest to get a word out, but Jessi stops me at every time. In a flash Jessi kicked me in my stomach, it felt like a truck hitting me straight on, I'm trying to catch my breath, I taste metal and I feel myself losing control, I need to make her understand, it can't end like this. I put both hands on the ground and concentrate changing the molecules of the floor below me in a matter of milliseconds. i froze the floor making it brittle. Jessi fell through but not for long, soon enough me and Jessi are exchanging blows, furiously Jessi throw a left kick to my temple without a second thought i stopped the kick, giving me an opportunity to grab her and slam her on the floor "**Jessi I didn't leave I was taken by people just like Latnok**" "Kyle you are a liar the Kyle I know would have never hurt and now look at me, you are nobody to me now you left me to be with some other girl, you left me and the Tragers for what!" "In an instant Jessi mustered up electric current in her hands and punched my chest. For a few seconds my heart stopped when I regained consciousness Jessi was standing over me blood dripping from her hand, she grabbed me by my shirt and screamed "I LOVED YOU SO MUCH AND YOU BETRAYED ME" she lifted me off the ground and her fist lifted ready to release another electric charge. My brain is in pain, my heart screams and all of my limbs are shacking uncontrollably i started thinking about what would happen if I died or if I couldn't recover, what would happen to those that took me and those experiments. I mustered up all of the strength I had left to charge my body with electric current, as soon as Jessi released her fury I saw her fist rushing towards me and before impact I released all of the electric charged I held. In an instant a flash of light hit us both to a corner of the room.

"KYLE!" Natalia screamed


	6. Chapter 6

**More from me, I will keep updating as much as I can please review and tell me what you think. Im glad you guys and enjoying it.**

(Kyle)

I woke up in an insane amount of pain everything hurts and at the same time I don't feel parts of my body. I can't get my bearings straight and my mind is so twisted that I don't know where I am. I hear screaming and crying but I can't see who or what it is, I feel a burning sensation on my chest and I feel a hand on me sending me energy slowly helping me recover. In an instant I remember what happened and panic rises inside me "**Jessi where's Jessi**" it sounded like nothing more than a whisper. None of my words are heard no matter how much I try.

It's almost unbelievable what just happened between me and Jessi, my heart is screaming, how could, I have hurt her. After all I have been through, how can it turn this way?

"**Natalia help me up, I need to go to her**" "Kyle please just lay here you need your rest, you are no where near out of danger" she was pleading for me to stop, but I can't Jessi needs me. I have to find a way to get her to understand whats been happening. "**please help me**" Natalia grabbed my hands and helped me up, she was the support I wanted and the friend I needed I know this is not easy for her to deal with… but I need Jessi she has always been the one that can match me and the only one that owns my heart.

The closer I get to Jessi the more my heart breaks, she looks in so much pain, barely breathing how could I have done this to her. Her arms are bleeding from her using her abilities how could she have done this, why did she go this far and what did she mean by I betrayed her. How could she have known? I grabbed Jessi and held her in my arms, she is so weak right now I can feel all of her energy fading and her breathing weakening. It feels as if she has given up…

(Inside Jessi's mind)

"How, How, How could this be… Kyle where are you, you have left us and turned into a nightmare, you have promised you loved me and you promised you will never hurt me, now look at me, you have taken everything from me you have taken my heart and you have taken my soul, I strongly believed that we would have been a team forever expanding our minds testing out all possibilities and working towards a greater future. After all we have been through with Latnok, the Trager's and me winning your love against Amanda, what else do I have to live for now I have nothing, not my best friend or my equal… I give up theres nothing more for me here, I will give up like a coward" "**Jessi I'm here with you please don't give up**" "Kyle how are you in my mind I protected my self" "**I need you to listen there is much to tell you**" "Kyle I don't need to hear your lies I'm done I cant do this anymore, everyone has left me" "**Jessi just listen to what I have to tell you… better yet see what happened**"


End file.
